


I Wrote the 500th Break Up Song

by MlCHAELHANLON



Category: Disney - All Media Types, My Babysitter's A Vampire
Genre: Break Up, M/M, im sorry, this is kinda sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:47:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25159477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MlCHAELHANLON/pseuds/MlCHAELHANLON
Summary: Ethan and Benny go through a break up
Relationships: Ethan Morgan/Benny Weir
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	I Wrote the 500th Break Up Song

There wasn’t a moment where he knew, like movies lead him to believe. He hadn’t even decided to do it until the words came out of his mouth 

“ We’re breaking up, Benny. We’re over, it’s done”

He doesn’t remember where it went wrong between them, at least he can’t pinpoint a moment. Maybe it was the way Benny would joke during the serious moments in their relationship. Maybe it was how he himself could never address any problems head on and would always do it Benny’s way. Maybe it was the fact that they could never spend a moment without each other. Maybe it was all of those things combined but Ethan couldn’t pretend to be happy with Benny anymore.

Benny just stared at Ethan once those words left his mouth. They hadn’t been fighting, at least he thought they hadn’t. They were jokingly arguing back and forth when Ethan sat up and said those four words that made his world crumble.

He didn’t know what to do, he wasn’t going to guilt Ethan into staying with him, begging him would be gross and seem so desperate. 

But Benny still loved him.

Benny loved him so much and he could not understand what could have changed between them in the past few days that led to this. They’d been just fine, they spent all their time together, cuddling and playing video games and whatever else. So what? Did Ethan just not love Benny? Had he never loved Benny?

No. Ethan still loved him, he always would.

Benny made him go outside his comfort zone. Benny was his first kiss, his first date, his first everything. Benny was his best friend, but maybe those two things just didn’t overlap for them. Maybe his best friend just couldn’t be his boyfriend. 

So they sat there, in silence for a while when Ethan said those fateful words. They sat and sat and sat until the quiet was unbearable, until Benny could feel his skin itching from how much he wanted to scream and cry and beg Ethan for a reason but they just sat. And they sat and sat and sat. And then Ethan reached out to touch Benny.

The floodgates opened almost immediately. Benny was good at keeping his emotions sealed in when needed but he just broke. He cried silently, he faced away from Ethan because he was scared that if he looked at him, he just wouldn’t be able to handle it. But he held in his anger and hurt and just cried. 

Ethan didn’t bother him, he sat and waited until Benny calmed down, until he knew he was ready to talk which would take a while. But he didn’t take out his phone, he didn’t do anything until Benny turned around.

His eyes were red and puffy, same with his nose and he was sniffling and Ethan hated seeing him like this but he couldn’t change it. This wasn’t his thing to change, he wanted them both to be happy. 

Benny spoke first,the silence breaking for the first time in an hour , his voice was low and quiet and he just said one word: “Why?”

And Ethan explained, he did the best he could to tell Benny that yes, he still loved him and valued him so much. He told him he didn’t want to lose him and that he was still his best friend. Then he told him about them being too codependent, about them having these arguments where Benny would always win. About himself being unable to face problems. He told Benny about everything. 

Benny didn’t respond. He nodded and got up from the bed where they had been cuddling not even an hour earlier. He got his things without looking at Ethan. He didn’t want to look at him, no, he felt like he didn’t deserve to. Ethan didn’t love him was all that he got from everything Ethan said. Ethan had been falling out of love with him for months and Benny was still just as invested in Ethan. He felt as though the past two, even three months had been a fucking lie. 

Ethan didn’t try to stop him. Why would he? He caused these problems in the first place, why would he make Benny stay? It would feel like a cruel punishment, staying the night like they had planned with your now ex-boyfriend. Ethan wouldn’t wish that on Benny. He wanted him to be happy, so he would let him be happy.

Benny was breaking shit. 

He couldn’t think of another way to express himself, so he was breaking shit. Bottles, to be exact, that he would conjure, throw, then clean up. He was so upset and he wasn’t sure if it was at himself for being so dumb or at Ethan. Ethan had his right to leave Benny, of course, Benny knew that and respected that but he was still allowed to be upset. His boyfriend dumped him. Five years down the drain, absolutely everything he planned for the future was ruined. He was fucked.

He wasn’t sure what led him to all their photos together but there he was. He was kind of drunk, he was not even half done with the bottle but he was planning on finishing it. Benny held the photos as he smiled at their times together before making them all disappear. Everything that was Ethan’s or was gifted by Ethan was just gone now. So he sat there and cried and thought about so many things that his mind couldn’t keep up.

His mind was going a mile a minute when he walked into the bathroom and just looked in the mirror. He didn’t know what he was gonna do, he didn’t want to do anything. He just wanted to sleep forever. He wanted to be alive but to not know the pains he was going through. So he collapsed against the sink. And he cried. And he got himself together.

He went to his room, he sat down and finally he looked at his contacts.

E😳🌻

You will not receive phone calls, messages, or FaceTime from people on the block list 

Block Contact.


End file.
